


i'm the mess that you wanted

by cassieholliday



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Song: Dancing With Our Hands Tied (Taylor Swift), me projecting again, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieholliday/pseuds/cassieholliday
Summary: "Does this mean anything to you?"
Relationships: Amy Gardner/Donna Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	i'm the mess that you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> my amydonna brainrot is turning into drabbles!! enjoy :)

“Does this mean anything to you?”

Amy’s voice is softer than usual. Quieter. She isn’t preparing to put up a fight the way she would in the light of day, when the most they share is a stolen glance from across the room. She’s never cold with Donna, just mindlessly tracing circles on her shoulder and letting her words linger in the air, wishing it could always be this simple.

Tomorrow, Amy will come out of Josh’s office and linger by Donna’s desk, and the look in her eyes will say everything that can’t be said in the bullpen. Tomorrow, Donna will go back to laughing nervously when someone asks if there’s something there between her and her boss, and she won’t deny it.

She won’t deny it because somehow, pretending to want him will be easier. Omitting the truth will be easier than letting the world peek into the safe haven she’s found in this woman, this absolute wildfire of a woman, whose touch is warmer and gentler than she would’ve thought. She always thought it was beautiful, the way Amy burned through the halls of the White House without any semblance of doubt, but she never would’ve expected that she could be like this when the ash settled- that  _ they  _ could be like this.

It’ll be easier, Donna tells herself, running her fingers through Amy’s hair and pretending the weight of it all doesn’t feel like water slowly filling her lungs until it’s too much. It’ll all be too much, but for now—

“You’re everything.”


End file.
